


I built my dreams on your empty scenes

by GhostDance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harry
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDance/pseuds/GhostDance
Summary: 生子，洗腦。狗血梗亂飛注意。





	I built my dreams on your empty scenes

**Author's Note:**

> 生子，洗腦。狗血梗亂飛注意。

Draco咳了兩聲，他皺了皺鼻子，或許是最近過於疲勞（好吧，或許不只最近）導致身體帶出反應，無論怎樣，來杯咖啡總是對的。

最近因為研製特殊魔藥需要個罕見的材料，他特地跑去了某個不知名的小城鎮試圖撞撞運氣，但來了三天依舊沒什麼進展，而這裡實在太小，短短三天Draco已經逛了整個鎮兩次。

唯一的幸運大概是在邊緣角落里他發現了一家難得符合他要求和口味的咖啡店，咖啡總歸是他在忙碌著用過勞消耗性命時拯救他的急效藥。

「Mr.Malfoy, 今天照舊？」

Draco禮貌地點了點頭，在等待时眼睛無聊地巡視著周圍，不得不再度感慨這裡確實人煙稀少，他不過來了幾天就已經能被當做常客了。

Draco低頭看向雪櫃里展示出來的精巧蛋糕，尋思著要不要來一塊時，眼角一抹金色抓住了他的注意力。

那是個四五歲大的孩子，趴在透明櫃上認真地看著蛋糕，似乎思考著要那一塊是他的人生頭等大事，但讓Draco注意到他的是小孩那一頭和他相似的金髮。

Draco挑挑眉，這種特殊的淡金髮色除了自己家族外他幾乎沒見過，今天倒是在一個邊緣小鎮遇見了。

莫名其妙地就對這個孩子心生好感，Draco蹲下身，眼睛也跟著掃視蛋糕，他輕飄飄地開口「看起來都很好吃。」

小孩的注意力被他吸引了，他轉頭看向Draco，非常認真地點頭，「我也這樣覺得。但是爸爸只肯給我三天吃一次。」

Draco被逗笑了，他轉頭看向小朋友，臉上掛著的笑容卻一瞬間凝固在臉上。

他長得太像自己，瘦削而尖銳的下巴，明顯的顴骨，還有標誌性的金髮。但除了那雙明亮的綠色眼睛。

綠色眼睛。

Draco一瞬間精神恍惚，他的心跳加速，而頭開始刺激性地作痛。

有什麼不對。

Draco猛地站起身，他忍不住搖晃了一下快速地抓住櫃檯穩住自己，但是那種不和諧的詭異空洞暈眩感停留在他身上的每一吋感官上，瘋狂叫囂著**_**_有什麼不對_**_**。

Draco感覺得到自己的手在顫抖，甚至連額頭都出了一層細密的冷汗。綠色眼睛並不那麼罕見，他明明見過很多次……

**_**_是嗎？_**_**他****什麼時候****見過很多次綠眼睛？

「先生，你還好嗎？」

小孩清脆稚嫩的聲音打斷了Draco突如其來的歇斯底里，他看向孩子，那張小小柔和的臉上掛著關心。

Draco深吸一口氣強迫自己冷靜下來，在他開口時聲音甚至還有些抖「我沒事，只是可能有點累。」

小朋友點點頭，正當他還想說點什麼時，另一把成年男性的聲音插了進來。

「Scorpy，蛋糕挑得怎麼樣？」

「爸爸！」聞聲小孩立刻跑著過去撲進在門口站著的男人懷裏，他雙手環抱住大人的腿，眼巴巴地看著他「我今天想要兩個可以嗎？」

「Scorpius」男人無奈地歎了口氣，他蹲下身伸出手指輕輕刮了刮孩子的鼻梁，「我們已經約好了只能三天吃一個，忘記蛀牙的疼了？」

Draco靠在一邊饒有興致地聽著他們的對話，原来他叫Scorpius，倒是和他的名字有着异曲同工之妙。

深吸了幾口氣確定平復了自己的暈眩後，他站直身這才看向門口的兩人。

這一眼，讓Draco全身血液變冷。


End file.
